


Rope

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Kink Exploration, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane gets flirty with Kurt; he ties her up for the first time.  They explore the kinkier sides of themselves, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, Kurt,” she breathed into his ear, “I love when you wear a tie.”

Kurt smiled and spooned another mouthful of pasta into his mouth. Diane pulled back and gave him a sheepish grin. 

“It wouldn’t have gone with this outfit. Plus, it’s just not me.”

“I know,” she said before taking a mouthful from his spoon, “but still. It makes me think of things you could, um… do?”

He grinned as he leaned back into her and let the scruff of his beard brush against her cheek, to whisper, “you know, I can do amazing things with rope, too.”

Diane pulled back and gave him a questioning look.

“I have more rope than ties. Plus,” he said while staring at her lips, “it’s longer and gives me more… wiggle room.”

She raised her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, “ah. Maybe you could… show me?” She slowly ran her tongue along her top lip and smiled.

“How about we get out of here?” He asked, standing up straight, as he set down the bowl they were eating from.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “Go get my coat and we can be on our way.”

The couple exchanged goodbyes with the hostess, wished the newly coupled pair well, and made their way back to their home.

 

An hour and a glass of scotch on the rocks apiece later, the couple sat on the couch, making out like horny teenagers.

Diane set down her almost empty glass and straddled her husband. She took his glass from him and placed it next to hers on the table and started kissing him again.

Kurt’s hands slid slowly down her back, eventually coming to rest on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to nibble his earlobe.

He groaned happily as Diane asked, “how about you show me what you can do with a rope?”

“You’ll have to let me go out to my truck to get some.”

“You can carry me. Besides, I’m enjoying where I’m sitting.” She shifted her hips to grind against him, feeling his cock starting to swell.

“Up,” he said as he playfully smacked her ass. “Meet me upstairs, wearing less than you are right now.”

Diane sat back and looked at him, “perfect.” She climbed off his lip and headed towards their bedroom. Kurt smiled and walked out to his Jeep to grab the length of rope he always kept in the back, just in case.

Minutes later, he walked into the bedroom to find Diane lying on the bed, wearing an emerald green lace bra and panties to match.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what you were wearing when we went to the party.”

Diane blushed. “No. But I wanted to… you know…” she stumbled gesturing to her attire.

Kurt scoffed, “Now here’s’ something I’ve never seen. You at a loss for words.” 

She laughed and grabbed a pillow to throw at him.

He dodged her attempted assault and caught pillow as he walked towards her, kicking off his shoes. “You’re going to appreciate having this,” he said while putting it behind her back, “trust me.” He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before taking a step back.

“You ready?”

“I… yeah. Um, do I need a safe word?” Diane asked, trying to hide her nerves while settling herself on the bed.

He raised an eyebrow, “no. We can talk about that another time if you’re ever interested, though.” 

Diane nodded, “’kay.”

“Relax baby,” Kurt said before coming over to the bed. “Lie back and trust me.”

He set the rope next to her and climbed in next to her.

“Oh my god, that’s filthy,” she said, noticing this exact rope probably had never been used for this purpose before.

Kurt chuckled. “Well, yeah, but that’s because I always keep this in my truck. I have newer, cleaner stuff at my place. But if you decide you want to do this again, we can invest in some ‘play’ rope.”

She nodded again, still not taking her eyes off of the dirt that now soiled her duvet.

He leaned in to kiss her but noticed her evident distractedness. “I’m not going to use this on your girly bits if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Oh!” Her eyes moved to his, “no! I didn’t even think of that.” 

She got quiet for a moment and asked, rather timidly, “you can do that?”

He laughed again. “Baby we can do anything you want. You’d be surprised.”

Diane’s eyes widened as Kurt began kissing her again. He straddled her and pushed her back into the pillows with his body, never once breaking their kiss. 

She moved her arms around his neck and finally let herself enjoy the moment. Their kisses grew deeper, more passionate when Kurt broke it, sitting up.

Diane whimpered at the loss of contact and opened her eyes. “You know you’re wearing far too much clothing, Mr. McVeigh.” 

Kurt gave a half grin he was famous for and sat back on his legs, pinning her to the bed. “Don’t worry about that. I’ve got it covered.” He reached for the rope and looked back at her. “Tell me if it’s too tight, okay?”

Diane swallowed hard, “okay.”

He leaned forward and proceeded to tie a knot around her right wrist, linking it to the bedpost, then threading it between the spokes, ending up at her other wrist. 

“Wait,” she interrupted “Can I take off this bra first? I mean,” she looked down at her chest, “they’re fun to play with right?”

Kurt stopped and reached behind her, unhooking her bra and pulling it off one arm, leaving it to rest on the other. “How’s that?”

“Good,” she cooed.

He placed a kiss between her breasts then went back to securing her to the headboard and let the rest of the length of unused rope fall to the floor.

“Move your hands and let me know how that feels,” he instructed.

She did as she was told and found the resistance somewhat exhilarating. “It’s a little scratchy, but okay.”

“Good.” Kurt stood next to the bed and pulled out his pocket knife and set it on the nightstand. “This is just in case I can’t get the knot undone. It’s always good to have one of these around when it comes to rope play.”

“Wow, what I don’t know about you could fill a novel.”

He smiled. “Well, now that we’ll finally be living together, we can find out all sorts of fun things about one another.”

Kurt took another step back, “watch me.” He began disrobing, torturously slowly. He started with his shirt, taking his time to undo each button before letting it fall to the floor. Next came his pants. Diane watched as her curiosity slowly morphed from lust to frustration.

He took his zipper down and watched her face as her eyes widened, hoping for a peek. Kurt let his pants fall to the floor as he used his feet to kick off his socks. He approached the bed and climbed on top, once again straddling Diane.

“I don’t get to see the goods?” She joked.

“Shh,” he hissed before lowering his body on top of hers, covering her mouth with a kiss.

Their tongues tangled as he let his hands roam her body.

Diane instinctively tugged on the rope to move her hands to his head. She grunted in frustration and Kurt grinned into her mouth.

His chest rested on hers, his hair tickled her skin. She groaned as lust finally took over.

Kurt pulled back and moved further down the bed, taking the time to let his mouth work her body. He started at her neck, kissing down to her clavicle. He nipped at her neck once before moving down to her chest. His tongue played with her chest before he settled on a nipple. He bit down hard, taking it in his mouth.

Her hips bucked as she yelped. He grinned into her before moving to the other, his hand replacing his mouth on the wet spot.

Once he reached her other nipple, he grinned, noticing it had already started to stiffen in anticipation. “I love tasting your nipples.” he said playfully.

Diane grinned and bit down on her lower lip.

His hand tweaked her nipple, making her groan and whimper simultaneously, sending a jolt down to her pussy. 

“Kurt,” she whined.

He let his tongue travel down her body. He circled her belly button and kissed it. His hands moved down her body to her panty line, his thumbs hooking either side.

Once more, he licked across the top of her panties, then stopped to look up at her.

“Please tell me you’ll take them off,” she begged.

“All in due time.”

Kurt moved further down the bed and placed a hard kiss right about where her clit would be.

“Please?” She whimpered, her hips bucking forward.

“You’re already nice and wet for me. I’d be a shame for you to ruin these panties.”

“Oh thank you!” She sighed in relief.

He tugged the fabric down the length of her legs and slid them off one ankle, leaving them on the other.

Diane moved her foot and flung them across the room.

Kurt looked up at her. “Maybe I wasn’t done playing with them just yet.”

She played along, wide-eyed, “I’m sorry….” She bit her lower lip.

“It’s okay. I’m sure I’ll find something else to play with.”

He crawled between her knees, pushing them almost as far apart as they’d go and lifted her leg, kissing her toes, up her heel to her ankle. He ran his teeth over her ankle and playfully nipped at it. Diane’s hips jerked and he grinned, moving up further along her calf. He repeated the same on her knee and again, her hips bucked forward.

Kurt set down her leg and crouched between them, slowly licking his way up her inner thigh.

Diane pulled against the ropes again, “please, Kurt.”

“Please what, baby?” He blew cool air over the wet trails he’d just left on her thigh, eliciting a shiver from her. He kissed the small space of skin where her thigh met her hip and groaned, “hmm?”

“Oh!” She groaned. “Please?”

Kurt sat up and cocked his head to the side, locking eyes with her, “please what?”

“Please… eat me,” panted.

Again, he sported a half grin. He climbed off the bed and before he could turn around Diane whined, “wait! Where are you going?”

Once around he looked at her and laughed. “Just want to take these off,” he said has he pulled his boxers down.

“Oh,” she replied watching his cock finally spring free. She licked her lips and looked back into his eyes.

He climbed back on the bed and straddled the leg he’d already teased. “Now, where was I?”

“You were about to stop torturing me and…”

“Oh yes, here,” he said cutting her off as he grabbed her other leg and started in on her ankle.

“Kurt!” She shouted. “Please?” Her hands turned to fists in frustration.

He slid his tongue up the rest of her leg and stretched himself out over her, pressing his erection into her lower leg. He began rocking his hips against her as his tongue explored her pussy. 

“Mmm,” he moaned into her, sending a jolt through her body.

“Oh god!” She moaned as her eyes slammed shut, wrists flexing against her restraints.

“Look at me,” he ordered, into her, once again sending vibrations into her core. 

She did as she was told just as his teeth barely grazed her clit, only to close them tightly, by habit, once more.

Kurt pulled back and waited for her eyes to open. He didn’t wait long once the loss of contact registered with her.

“Wha..?”

“I said look at me. Understood?”

She nodded and watched him latch on to her clit. She resisted closing her eyes and continued to struggle against the rope as it scratched into her wrists.

He slid a single finger into her and proceeded to crook it forward.

“Oh god,” she moaned. “Please don’t stop.”

Kurt grinned and complied, feeling her getting closer to her climax.

She rocked her hips against his face. “Oh yes! Like that!”

He kissed her clit and sat up, watching her face. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open. He nodded once and she closed them. She panted harder.

But at the same time, he withdrew his finger from her.

“I’m… KURT!”

She looked at him, shooting daggers with her eyes.

Kurt laughed, “I’m sorry baby. I couldn’t resist.” And with that he pushed his face back into her, devouring her pussy.

Diane’s hips jerked again, her hands straining against the rope fastened to her wrists.

“God! Fuck! You don’t play fair!”

She threw her head back against the pile of pillows and let herself get lost in the feeling of his face between her thighs. Before she could verbalize anything further, she came. Her legs gripped his head pulling him into her, ensuring he couldn’t stop mid-way this time. She had the most intense orgasm she’d had in quite some time. The release coursed through her veins; her body convulsed.

Diane’s body began to relax as the stars before her eyes slowly disappeared. Her breathing slowly returned to normal.

She let out one final long sigh, slowly and deliberately. “Wow.”

Kurt chuckled as he sat up and placed his palms on his thighs, “I guess we’re done here.”

“What? No!” Diane struggled to get ahold of her faculties. “No, I want… I mean… No!”

He laughed once again and leaned forward to undo her restraints. “I don’t want you to do any permanent damage to the bed.” He winked then settled down on top of her once he’d untied her, his chest pressing into hers, his tongue flicking her lips. “Do you want to feel me inside of you?”

“GOD YES,” she half groaned, half whimpered. “Please?” Her hands, upon release, made their way into his hair. It felt so good to have her hands back where they belonged. She threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging and kneading, taking out her recently obtained frustrations on it.

“Show me,” he growled. He smiled and kissed her. Hard. She tasted herself on his lips and in his beard and groaned, pushing her hips up into him.

Kurt reached down and guided himself into her. They both moaned into each other’s mouths.

Diane wrapped her legs around Kurt’s hips and pulled him deep into her.

He smiled into her mouth and let her take the reins. “Fuck me.” 

And she did.

She gave him everything she had and he was more than happy to take it. She flexed her internal muscles, coaxing his load from him

After what felt like mere minutes, Kurt exploded within her, Diane following close behind once again.

He collapsed on top of her, his body enveloping hers. Oddly enough, she hadn’t felt this safe in a long time.

“Kurt?” She whispered into his neck.

“Mmm?” He rolled off of her but quickly went to pull her into his arms.

“Wow.”

He chuckled. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

“Oh yes. Maybe we can get something a little less harsh against my skin though? I think it’s going to be long sleeves for me for the next few days,” she said raising a wrist to show off the marks.

Kurt reached up and took a hold of her arm, pulling it to his lips. “Yeah, this rope was more for securing equipment to the truck and not really for play time.” He placed a small kiss on it before interlacing his fingers with hers, resting it on his chest.

“Well, you were right,” she sighed contentedly, “you can do some incredible things with rope…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diane confesses she enjoyed a playful spanking and Kurt indulges her, finding a new kink they both seem to enjoy

“So,” Diane started, somewhat bashfully, “earlier, on the couch?”

“Yeah?” Kurt replied, pulling her closer into his chest before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

“God, I can’t believe I’m even… no. I can’t.” She stopped and buried her face in his chest, giggling, before changing course completely, “I’m thirsty. Want something to drink?” Diane threw the covers back and tried to get up but he didn’t let her go.

“Oh this’ll be good. What is it?”

“Kurt! Let me go. I’m… never mind. Want some water?”

He sat up and looked at her. “Hey. What’s going on?”

Diane sat on the bed and pulled the sheet over her body and clasped her hands in her lap. She stared at her fingers intently.

“Diane?”

She sighed and started to play with her fingers. 

“Earlier, on the couch…?” Kurt prompted.

“Yeah. Earlier on the couch, you… oh god.”

Kurt put his hand on hers and squeezed them in an attempt to reassure her. “Talk to me. It’s just me.”

“I liked it when you spanked me, okay?” She spat out quickly before she looked up pleading with him for understanding with her eyes, and held her breath.

He smiled and leaned forward to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. Kurt sat back and looked at her. “Okay.” He paused briefly before continuing, “see? Everything’s fine. I’m glad you told me.”

“It’s not really something I’ve done before. I mean,” she looked down at her hands and started wringing them, again. “I mean others have tried but I never took them seriously.”

Kurt continued to listen in attentive silence.

“But it’s different with you. I don’t know what it is.”

“Love.”

She looked up at him, uncertain.

“It’s love. We trust each other implicitly. You know I’d never intentionally hurt you and because of that, you’re willing to let go with me.” He smiled at her. “It’s freeing, isn’t it?”

Diane nodded. “So, does that mean we can do that again? But, you know, without clothes in the way?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Come here,” he replied as he laid back into the pillows with his arms wide open to her.

She snuggled back into him and kissed his chest, breathing a sigh of relief as she made herself comfortable again. 

“So is it role playing or just the sting of my hand on your ass that you’re into?” 

“I hadn’t really thought about role playing but maybe we could explore both?”

“Sure.”

“And who says it has to just be your hand? I hear they make all kinds of toys…” She grinned.

Kurt looked at her with amusement on his face.

“Have you done this, too?” She sat up and rested her chin on his chest.

“Afterglow? Yeah, a few times, actually.”

“No. I mean spanking. Do you have experience with that, too? Like with rope?”

He chuckled. “Not really. And I don’t really have a lot of experience with rope. Just some very basic stuff.”

Diane raised her eyebrows. “Continue.”

“I dated a woman a few years back who was really into kink. We went to a seminar called ‘Rope 101’ so that’s where I learned a couple of knots and the thing about always having a knife handy.” He laughed to himself, “and saw some very interesting demonstrations.”

“Do tell,” she replied as her finger began tracing circles around his nipple.

Kurt took ahold of her hand and brought her wrist to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it before replacing it on his chest. “You’d be surprised by the intricate designs some people can create. Some people really get into it.” He continued to describe how delicate it all appeared, almost as though it were a work of art. 

“So what happened with her?”

“We were just looking for different things.”

“Oh,” she replied simply. “Okay.”

“Is that all you want to know?”

“For now.” Diane continued her ministrations on his nipple, delighting in the simplicity of how quickly it stiffened for her. She pinched and tugged and twisted, getting lost in the moment.

Kurt sighed with a quiet groan. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Hmm?” She looked up at him. “Oh.” She grinned, “what if I do?”

“I guess I’ll just have to take you over my knee.”

Diane kissed his chest and bit down on his nipple, tugging gently as she looked up at him, daring him to continue.

He grunted in pleasure. “Up.”

She bit her lower lip and eagerly stood at the side of the bed.

Kurt chuckled to himself at her eagerness. “Come over and stand in front of me.”

Diane blushed at the thought of standing in front of someone completely nude but she swallowed the trepidation and did as she was told. When she got to the other side of the bed, where Kurt was sitting, she saw he had already started to get hard.

She stood in front of him, anxiety beginning to build.

Kurt rose to take a look at her and walked over to the easy chair they had in the corner of their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the chair and beckoned. “Come here.”

Diane turned and walked over to him, still chewing on her bottom lip, her heart racing.

He reached forward and took ahold of her hand. “I’m going to start off being gentle and then I’ll go harder. You have to tell me where your line is, okay?”

She nodded.

“I want you to tell me when it’s getting close and then when it’s too close. And that’s when I’ll stop.”

She nodded again.

“Good girl. Over my knee,” he ordered simply.

Diane got to her knees and, with his help, bent over Kurt’s knees. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking god what am I doing?

Kurt’s rough hands smoothed over her lower back, her ass, and the tops of her thighs. Back and forth, building the anticipation.

*smack*

One small spank.

“Good?

“Mmhmm,” she replied with a nod.

*Smack*

“Yeah.” 

*SMACK*

“Oh fuck! Harder!” She whimpered at the sting on her delicate flesh.

Kurt groaned to himself. She felt his cock continue to grow against her stomach and, surprisingly, felt her body react in pleasure to the sting.

*WHACK*

“Oh god yes.”

“That good?”

“Yes! Just like that!” She panted.

Kurt whacked her again not yet pushing her boundaries by hitting any harder. He repeated the ministrations on both sides of her ass, leaving it nice and pink.

Between each slap, he rubbed his hand over the area, as if to soothe her skin even though he would continue to rain down more in the same spot.

After a few minutes of alternating between leaving different types of kisses with his hand on her ass, he stopped.

“How you doing?”

“Oh god! I need you to fuck me!”

He grinned. “I’m ready baby.”

He helped her stand and as she wobbled a bit on her feet, he scooted back into the chair.

Diane straddled him and with no forewarning, sank down on him, taking all of his cock within her. She rode him hard and fast, burying her face in his neck.

Kurt’s hands made their way to her hips and guided her back and forth on him.

“Kurt!” She panted, gripping the back of the chair so hard her knuckles turned white. She ground down into him, her clit hitting his pelvis and before she knew it, she came. Her orgasm was sharp and intense; her body quivering on his as he let her ride it out on him.

It took everything he had not to cum at her first spasm but he held back, digging his fingers into her pink ass.

A thin sheen of sweat covered their bodies as Diane collapsed on top of him. “Oh god,” she eked out. “I…” She continued to pant as her breathing begun to slow.

“Oh my god Kurt.”

He kissed her neck. “So you’re a fan, huh?”

She nodded as she sat up, looking him in the eyes. Diane braced herself on his chest and slowly started rocking her hips back and forth.

Kurt spanked her once more, eliciting a yelp. “Ow! You’re gonna pay for that, mister!” She ground her hips down into him and clamped her tired muscles as tight as she possibly could around him. 

Diane reached around and grabbed his balls, squeezing a bit too tight.

“Oh fuck,” Kurt groaned.

“Hmm?”

“Oh god. I’m…” he started. But before he could finish, she exploded deep within her. 

Diane released her grip and watched as pain morphed to tension and finally to sweet release, across his face.

Kurt’s grip fell from her hips as his head fell back into the chair. “Fuck.”

She grinned as she leaned forward, kissing him gently. “Yeah. No kidding.”

“I’m gonna need to sleep for three days,” he groaned.

“Me too. How about we grab a shower?”

Kurt looked up at her, incredulously. “I’m not twenty one anymore! It’s going to be awhile before I can give a repeat performance.

She chuckled. “I know. I just meant let’s get some of this sweat off of us before going to sleep. I promise I’ll be a good girl.” She stood and put her hand out for him to take.

He groaned as he rose from the chair. “But only for now…?”

“Of course,” she replied while wiggling her eyebrows at him.

They walked into the bathroom and as she leaned into the shower to turn it on, she heard Kurt laugh.

“What’s so funny?”

“C’mere. Look.”

She walked over to him and he spun her around, “your ass is a beautiful shade of pink.”

“Oh my goodness!” She replied in absolute surprise. 

Diane reached back and ran her hand over the bright pink handprints on her ass, paying particular attention to a few purple spots. “What…?”

Kurt walked to the other side to get a better look, “I think that’s where my fingers may have been when you finished me off. Guess I dug a little too deep? Sorry!”

He leaned over and kissed a spot on her ass.

She winced slightly as she felt the welt send a jolt through her stomach. “Hmm. How about we see how that shower?”

Kurt placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and walked over to feel the temperature of the water.

“Feels good. You ready?”

“Oh yes.”


End file.
